Fever
by film princess
Summary: Sam knew it the second his brother's glazed eyes finally met his. Sick!Dean, concerned!Sam.
1. Fever

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

A.N.: Hey everyone! If you've been waiting for me to write a new story or update, I'm soooo sorry for the huge delay! I've had a lot going on over the last few months and hopefully I'll be able to explain it to you all soon! Just don't want to jump the gun or jinx myself yet ;) But here is a very short one-shot until I can get my latest story ready to go. It's called Sacrificial Son and hopefully it'll be up within the next few days! As for The War to End All Wars… I'm still trying to figure out where to go with it. The episodes have basically taken up where I left off, so I'd have to either keep reiterating what they've already shown which will get annoying fast I'm sure, or branch off and try to go my own way but I haven't figured out where that way is going to lead just yet. Please bear with me, and any ideas as well as reviews are always welcomed!

Sam knew it the second his brother's glazed eyes finally met his.

"Dude, you're sick."

Dean looked insulted as he absently dropped his duffle to the floor of their motel room and wiped sweat off his brow. "I didn't even say anything, Sam! Judgmental much?"

Sam huffed in annoyance. "No, man, I mean you have a fever."

"How the hell can you tell that from the other side of the room?" Dean swayed slightly but didn't seem to notice. Sam sure as hell did though.

"Maybe cause I've lived with you for the majority of my life? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not that big a deal, Sam. I'm fine."

Sam barely had time to make it across the room before Dean's knees buckled.

TBC

Please review! If there's enough interest and I have some extra time, I might extend this story. You guys decide! Thanks again.


	2. Rest

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

A.N.: The people have spoken! Thank you all so much for the support! I promise I will not disappoint. You want more chapters, I will continue until Dean is well again Please continue to review as well!! Time wise, this story picks up within the first few episodes of season one.

"Dean?! Damn it, why do you always have to be such a stubborn ass?"

Sam was glad they were so close to Dean's bed. Otherwise he would have had to either carry him or lay him down on the hard floor. But as it was, he just eased his brother down to the mattress.

He laid the back of his hand against Dean's forehead and quickly retracted it with a gasp of surprise. His brother wasn't just burning up. He was on _fire_. Dean must have been feeling like crap for days now in order for it to have progressed to such a level.

Why hadn't Sam noticed it before? _Cause all you've been thinkin' about lately is Jess…_he reprimanded himself. Well, no more. Jess was gone, but Dean was still here, and he needed to be taken care of.

"We're gonna get through this, Dean. Just let me take care of _you_ for once. I know it goes against your _big brother code_, but sometimes you have to admit you're not actually invincible."

Sam carefully eased Dean into a sitting position against his own chest and wrestled his brother out of his sweaty over shirt before laying his head down gently on a pillow. Then he lifted Dean's legs onto the mattress, unlaced his boots, and placed them on the floor right next to the bed.

Sam moved quickly and quietly to the bathroom, wet a facecloth with cool water, and was back at his brother's side within a minute. He patted the cloth lightly against the sides of Dean's face before laying it across his forehead, hoping it would ease the pained wrinkles that were now hidden beneath it.

Unwilling to try and slide the blankets out from under Dean, Sam stole the comforter from his own bed and tucked it tightly around his brother who was starting to shake.

"S-S'm…?" Dean groaned out, keeping his eyes screwed tightly shut as awareness started coming back to him along with the intense pain in his head.

Sam placed a comforting hand over his brother's heart, letting him know he was beside him.

"Shh… I'm right here, big brother. You're safe. Rest now."

It was clearly going to be a long night.

TBC

Please review! Also, I am just about finished with the first chapter of Sacrificial Son, so be on the lookout over the next day or two if you're interested! It's another Hurt!Dean story involving a Rusalka (water nymph) that has its eyes on the middle Winchester. It takes place right after "After School Special" and includes Dean, Sam, John, and Bobby.


	3. Never Again

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

Sam spent all of three minutes debating whether he should call for an ambulance before he decided against it... For now, anyways. Dean _hated_ hospitals, and if Sam was honest with himself, he wanted to unleash his mother hen and give their role reversals a shot. It was the _least_ he could do after all these years of being cared for.

He pulled one of the kitchen chairs over to the side of Dean's bed, preparing to stand vigil all night if necessary.

Dean's shaking had not improved. If anything, it was getting worse. A hand to Dean's cheek told Sam exactly what he suspected. His fever was still rising. He needed Advil, and fast.

Sam rewet the now dried face cloth and placed it back on his brother's forehead before searching Dean's jacket for the keys to the Impala. He needed their first aid kit.

"Don' go, S'mmy… Please… Don' go…" the soft voice whimpered from the bed as Sam neared the door. It was like a knife through the youngest Winchester's heart.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Dean. Just grabbin' the kit from the trunk. I'll be right back, I swear."

A long pause followed Sam's words and he assumed his brother had dropped back off to sleep. That is, until he grasped the doorknob.

"Dad left too. My fault…"

A fevered Dean was like an open book. All the internal pain that he works so hard to suppress every day breaks free with a vengeance as the mental chains fall away. The worst part is, Sam knows his brother won't remember any of it once his fever breaks. There is nothing more painful than watching your hero fall.

"I'll be right back, Dean," Sam repeated, hoping to drive the point home but knowing it was a useless effort. He slid out of the door before he lost all his resolve.

_I won't leave you again, big brother._ _Never again._

TBC

Please review!


	4. Intuition

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

When Sam walked back into the room, his eyes went directly to his brother's bed. His brother's _empty _bed. His heart jumped into his throat.

"Dean?"

A small movement brought his attention to the floor a few feet from the bed. Evidently, his brother had tried to follow him to the car.

"Dean!"

He raced to his fallen brother's side, rolling him gently onto his back to get a good look at his face.

"Dean, hey… Wake up for me, man." He tapped the side of Dean's face gently, then a bit more harshly when he received no response.

After a few heart-stopping moments, Dean's eyes cracked open again.

"S'mmy?" The hopeful and thoroughly relieved voice made Sam want to kick himself for leaving in the first place, though he knew he hadn't had much of a choice.

"I told you I'd be right back, bro. What were you thinkin' gettin' outta bed?"

"…keep you safe…"

"I'm fine, dude. _You're_ the one who needs protecting right now, genius. Did you hurt yourself?" Not even waiting for a response, Sam ran his hands lightly over Dean's ribs, arms, and legs checking for damage the fall might have caused.

"Don' feel so good, S'mmy…"

"I know, man."

"No, don' feel g'd…" Dean knocked his brother's restraining hands away and rolled onto his side, scrambling into the bathroom a few feet away.

Sam winced as he heard the painful heaves Dean had tried to warn him about.

"Oh… Got it."

_You've gotta work on your intuition a little, Sam…_

With a sigh of resignation, Sam followed his brother into the bathroom.

TBC

I didn't realize how much I missed writing fanfiction! But it's great to be back and thank you all for your support! Please keep the reviews coming, and I will keep the chapters coming. If you have anything in particular you'd like to see happen in this story, feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do!


	5. I've Got You

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

Sam rubbed soothing circles over Dean's back as his big brother heaved painfully into the toilet bowl.

"Jesus, man… You don't do _anything_ half-assed, do you?"

Dean's only response was a pitiful groan of total misery.

"Think you can keep a few pills down?"

The elder Winchester shook his head weakly. He wouldn't be able to keep _anything _down for a while yet. He let his forehead sink down until it rested on his forearm which was wrapped around the lid.

Sam's face squinched in disgust. "Dude, that's really not sanitary. You good for now?"

Dean grumbled something but it was muffled by his arm.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, big guy. Back to bed."

He dragged his slumped brother up onto his feet and wrapped Dean's arm around his shoulders for leverage.

Dean swayed dangerously again, but luckily Sam was already by his side and quickly counteracted the tilt. "Easy, man. I've got ya."

Dean's head hung limply for a few seconds before coming to rest against Sam's shoulder.

Sam was startled at first by the open display of trust and affection, but then he smiled warmly and rested his own head on top of his brother's.

"I've got you, bro."

TBC

Sorry for the wait! I got a bit carried away with Sacrificial Son! But I'll try to make the next chapter of Fever a bit longer for you guys and I'll post again soon for the other story as well. Thanks again for all your support, and please keep those reviews coming!


	6. Taking Control

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

Sam couldn't understand how this illness had hit so hard and so quickly. One minute, Dean was cracking jokes, and the next, vomiting and delirious.

_This is what happens when you spend all night outside in the rain digging up graves… _He shook his head. Sometimes, life just wasn't fair.

He had managed to get his brother back into bed, but getting him comfortable was another story. At first, Dean was sweating bullets thanks to his overworked abdominal muscles. But soon after, he was shivering and trying to curl into a ball to keep warm. It seemed like every five minutes Sam was either pulling up the comforter or pulling it back down.

Dean groaned pitifully as a particularly violent spasm shook his weak frame and he tried to bury his head into his pillow.

Sam patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. "You ready to try some pills? We've gotta get your fever down, man."

"Jus' wanna sleep…" Dean slurred, already on his way to blissful unconsciousness.

"Sorry, dude, but I can't let you do that yet."

Dean tried to shoot his little brother a glare but couldn't figure out which Sam was the real version so he settled for rolling his eyes and burying under the comforter.

"Uh uh… Gotta stay topside, Dean, or you're gonna make your fever go through the roof."

"Go 'way…" came the grumbled reply as Sam tried to uncover his brother again.

"Dean, come on." Sam wrestled the comforter down to Dean's waist and held it there as his brother tried weakly to pull it back up.

"'s too cold…"

"Dean, stop," Sam commanded, taking on his father's tone and feeling guilty knowing it would work.

Dean stopped fighting him immediately and settled for curling into a tighter ball, hugging his knees to his chest and looking all of five years old.

Sam took a deep breath, collecting himself. "Thank you. Now I want you to take these, okay? Hold out your hand."

Dean did as he was asked and Sam shook three Advil into his brother's palm, then handed him a cup of water to wash them down. Dean stared up at his brother with puppy dog eyes, pleading with him to not make him take the drugs. It almost broke Sam's resolve. Almost.

"Please, Dean. I promise they'll help. Just sip the water though. Don't chug it."

When Dean stared emptily into the cup of water, Sam gently took hold of his wrist and moved it closer to Dean's mouth. The elder Winchester was startled by the cold water as Sam tilted the cup just enough for the water to brush against his chapped lips.

His wide eyes met Sam's who smiled back affectionately. "It's okay, kiddo."

Dean took the pills.

TBC

Please review! Anything you want to see in upcoming chapters, or should I just keep making it up as I go?


	7. Help

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

Sam's relief was short-lived as Dean brought the pills back up just minutes after swallowing them. Thankfully, Sam had the trash barrel ready to go.

"Oh, Dean… I'm so sorry, man." He felt like he had betrayed his brother's trust. This was his one chance to take care of Dean like his big brother always took care of him growing up, and he was blowing it. "I think we should get you to a clinic."

"No!" Dean's head shot up from where it had been leaning over the barrel. "I don' wanna go, Sammy."

"I know you hate those places, bro, but I don't know what else to do here." Sam's hand shot out and rested lightly against Dean's forehead for a few seconds before Dean could jerk his head out of reach. "You're just getting worse, dude."

"'m fine," came the expected reply that was engrained in Dean from a young age.

"You're far from fine, so don't even try it. Will you be alright if I go get some ice from the machine down the hall? I promise I'll be right back."

There was a hint of distrust in Dean's eyes before he dropped his gaze to the bed sheets and nodded glumly.

"_DON'T _get out of bed this time, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I'm serious, Dean."

"I hear ya, Sam! Go. I'll be fine."

"Alright." Sam opened the door, empty ice bucket in hand.

"Hey, Sam?"

Sam turned back to his brother. "Yeah?"

"Don't take too long, okay?"

"Five minutes, tops. I swear."

The second Sam closed the door, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He needed reassurance that he was doing the right thing not dragging his brother to the hospital. He knew exactly who to call.

"Bobby? Hey, it's Sam. I need your help."

TBC

Sorry I haven't updated recently! Had a busy week, but I'll try to get back on track again! Thanks for all the reviews as always, and any input is greatly appreciated!


	8. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

"Bobby? Hey, it's Sam. I need your help."

"Sam? Ah, hell… What'd your brother get himself into now?"

"How did…?"

"You said '_I _need help' instead of '_we,'_ which tells me Dean ain't runnin' the show anymore." Concern flooded the older man's voice as he began to connect the dots. "What got him? And how bad?"

Sam reached the ice machine and began filling the bucket, raising his voice to be heard over the racket. "No, it's not like that, Bobby. He's sick and I need your advice."

"Sick? Like a supernatural ailment or like he's got the sniffles and a grumpy attitude?"

"It's not supernatural. At least, I don't think it is. Might be the flu though."

"Let me get this straight. You called me at one in the mornin' cause Dean's got the flu? Just give the kid some antibiotics. He'll live."

"It's pretty bad, man. He passed out earlier and his moments of lucidity are gettin' fewer and farther between. I mean, he thought I was dad for a while there…"

"Hang on. Back up a sec. He passed out?"

"Yeah, right after we got to the motel. Why?"

"I've seen your brother spewing blood all over the place or confined to bed rest from illness, but the only times he's ever lost consciousness are when he takes one helluva hit to the head."

"You think he has a concussion?"

"How the hell would _I_ know? I ain't a psychic! _You_ tell _me_ if he's got one."

"I never checked. He never said anything about…"

"Since when was _he_ a reliable source to his own injuries?"

"Point taken."

"I'm guessin' he ain't there right now?"

"I stepped out to grab some ice to cool him down with. He doesn't know I called. I'm on my way back to the room now."

"Good. Well make sure the idjit didn't injure himself recently and then give me a call back. We'll figure out what's goin' on here. I ain't goin' back to sleep till we do, so call at any point. Especially if he seems to be gettin' worse."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"That's what family's for, Sam."

TBC

Reviews? Pretty please? Oh, and cheers back to London for Lyssie who reminded me of something I like to do with my readers! I've always found it interesting to see how far these stories reach, so if you're interested in participating, please review with a shout out to where you're from! I'm from the East Coast of the U.S. of A! :) If you don't want to share, then a regular review is fine as well!


	9. Lucky Me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

Sam made it back to the room just under his five minute deadline. Dean was right where he had left him, but now he was slumped back against the pillows and starting to doze off again.

"I'm back, Dean," Sam declared in a slightly raised voice to bring his brother back to a more alert state before flipping on the bedside lamp. "You still with me, man?"

"S'mmy?" Dean grunted, turning his face away from the light burning holes into his skull.

Sam grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back towards the light.

"Sorry, dude, but I need to check for somethin'."

"Like what?" Dean sounded uncomfortable and wary, like Sam was about to discover a hidden secret and he wasn't going to be happy with Dean for hiding it.

Sam frowned. "You already know what's wrong, don't you? What aren't you tellin' me?"

"Nothin'! I swear!"

"Dean…" It took a lot of concentration for Sam to keep calm.

"'s just a cold or somethin', Sammy. It'll go away on its own. Jus' need to sleep."

Dean tried to roll away again but Sam gripped his arm with determination. "Dean, no. Look at me, man."

"Can't. Light's too bright. Shut it off."

"I can't see you with the light off, genius. Come on. Just for a second." He took hold of Dean's chin and directed it towards the light.

The elder Winchester reluctantly cracked his eyes open and his vision swam, making him feel nauseous again. He slammed them shut, tightening his jaw to counter the nausea and the pain in his head.

"Dean?" Sam prodded gently.

Dean didn't respond, mainly because he knew opening his mouth right now would be a huge mistake.

"You gonna throw up again?"

Dean swallowed convulsively a few times until he had control of his stomach once more, then shook his head negatively.

"Okay. Good. Dean, did you hit your head recently?"

"Huh?"

"Your _head_. Did you crack it on anything durin' the last few hunts?" Without waiting for an answer, Sam started carding his fingers gently through his brother's hair, searching for any contusions or healing cuts Dean might be hiding.

"Not for a while now," the older man mumbled softly, then winced when Sam reached the back of his skull.

"How long is a while?" Sam prodded the soft spot again, getting a groan of pain out of his brother.

"I dunno, like a week or so?" He knocked Sam's hand away from the tender area and massaged it himself.

"Dean, I think you've got a concussion."

"Dude, I just told you. It's been over a week already."

"Post-concussive syndrome."

"Say what?" Dean cracked one eye open, relieved to find that there was no double vision as long as the other stayed shut.

"Sometimes, a serious concussion will have symptoms that show up long after the original collision. Was this when we were fighting that spirit in Detroit?" Sam replayed the hunt in his head, hoping to find the answer he needed. Dean beat him to it.

"Threw me into a window sill, but I was fine. Just hurt like hell."

"A window sill?! Why didn't you say anything?! You could have some serious damage!"

Dean slammed his eye shut again as Sam's words reverberated through his head. "Dude, keep your voice down, will ya? You're killin' me here…"

"Be grateful I haven't _actually_ killed you for pullin' a stunt like that. Dad would've kicked your ass if he was here."

"Yeah, well… He's not."

"No, but I _am_. And if we're gonna continue tryin' to find dad and hunting together, I need you to tell me when you're hurt, got it?"

"Mhm…"

"I mean it, man. We could both get seriously injured if you're off your game."

"I get it, Sam! Jesus… Just let me sleep now, okay?"

Sam sighed. "I can't do that, Dean."

"Why the hell not?"

"Cause a concussion doesn't explain your fever; just the dizziness and the passing out. Somethin' else is wrong with you and we need to find out what it is."

Dean groaned in annoyance. "Lucky me…"

TBC

Please review! Shout outs to Canada, Tennessee, Germany, South-Africa, Ohio (it's been really cold here in Mass too, hun! haha Not fun!), Switzerland, Australia, Argentina, to my local YohKo in the NE, Aberystwyth, NY, Washington, and Vancouver so far! Thank you all for participating! And thanks to everyone out there who sent a regular review as well. Always helps!

Oh, and sorry for the huge delay, but I tried to upload a new chapter two days ago and the site wouldn't let me until this morning! So as an apology, I'm updating both of my stories today! Enjoy!


	10. It's For You

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

Sam slid back a bit on the bed, giving his brother a bit more space and to decrease his chances of being bodily harmed.

"Okay, so let's think this thing through. Did you get any other injuries besides the concussion in the past week? Any wounds that might have gotten infected, or did you piss off anything that could have laid some hoodoo mojo on you…?"

"No, no, and not to my knowledge. Dude, will you just relax? It's a damn fever for cryin' out loud! It happens, okay?"

"Not to you, it doesn't. You haven't been sick in years, Dean. So what's goin' on with you?"

"Nothin'. Stop tryin' to read into somethin' that isn't there."

Sam opened his mouth to argue back but the words died in his throat as his phone started to ring in his pocket.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Bobby. Did you come up with somethin'?"

Sam turned his back slightly to his brother, trying to avoid the death glare that was being sent his way.

Dean responded by kicking his little brother in the side instead, nearly knocking him off of the bed.

"You called _Bobby_?!" he hissed when Sam turned back long enough to shoot him a patronizing look as if to say _the grown ups are trying to have a conversation here, Dean_. "I am so gonna end you, Sammy…"

Sam huffed, trying to focus on what Bobby was saying instead of his brother's antics. He stood and began pacing the room as though that would keep the conversation more private.

"I think you were right, Bobby. He _does_ have a latent concussion that he failed to mention sooner, but I don't know what's causing the fever. I mean, he doesn't get sick all that often, but he doesn't remember anything supernaturally related happening recently either. Maybe somethin' is targeting him and he doesn't even know it? Maybe there's somethin' in this town we should be lookin' into? I could run a few tests on him to see if I get any hits…?"

"Oh, you're _gonna_ get hit if you even _try_ to pull somethin' like that, Doctor Frankenstein," Dean growled.

"There're plenty of entities that can cause illness, Sam, but I'm not sure that's what we're dealin' with here. Put your brother on the phone."

Sam shot a glance over at Dean who was fuming now. "You sure?"

"Nah, I just thought I'd say that for the fun of it… Yes, I'm sure! Unless you think _you_ can get some straight answers out of him…?"

"Right... Hang on a sec. Dean? It's for you."

TBC

Please review! Got some more shout outs for Cape Town, Argentina, Kentucky, Virginia, and Arkansas! Thank you all for your love and support. *hugs!*

The next chapter will be longer, promise! And Bobby will play a huge part, helping the boys discover what is really ailing Dean.


	11. Getting Somewhere

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

Dean waved his arms in protest as Sam approached him, holding the phone out for him to take. He drew a finger across his throat, made a big X by crossing his forearms, and shook his head frantically trying to get his point across. All attempts failed miserably.

"Just take it, Dean."

"Dude, no! I don't wanna talk to… Hey, Bobby! What's happenin', man?" He shot another death glare at his little brother who couldn't contain the smirk that spread across his lips. _"You are so dead…"_ Dean mouthed as he waited for Bobby's response.

"You tell _me_, boy."

"It's nothin', Bobby. Seriously. Sam has a tendency to over-react sometimes. Sorry he bothered you."

"Well _I'm_ not. I haven't heard from you boys in years. Is the phone too heavy for you to pick up once in a while?"

"Sorry. Just been busy is all."

"No doubt. But it don't take a genius to figure out you ain't been yourself lately. Hell, I can tell that just by hearin' you over the phone. Your dad been workin' you too hard again?"

"Nah, it's not like that…"

"Is John there too or are you just visitin' your brother at Stanford? What am I sayin'… Of course John's not there or Sam wouldn't have called… You ditch him at the side of the road? Wouldn't blame you if ya did…"

It was Dean's turn to sigh. He really didn't feel up to discussing all the latest events in the Winchester world right now. "A lot's happened recently, man. Sam's not at school anymore. Him and I are on the road together, tryin' to find dad."

"What do you mean, _find_ him?"

"… He's missin', Bobby."

"How long?"

"Little over three weeks now."

"And he never said where he was goin'? Never tried to get in touch with you boys?"

"Nope. Left his journal behind though."

"So that's what this is all about, huh?"

"…Don't follow."

"Son, for someone with so many walls up, you can be pretty transparent."

"Bobby, I have no idea what you're…"

"When was the last time you slept, boy?"

Dean was thrown by the question. "I… Uh… Last night?"

"Bullshit. You haven't slept in days, have you." It wasn't even a question.

The elder Winchester immediately jumped on the defensive. "I sleep just fine, thanks."

"Are you gonna start tellin' me the truth soon or do I have to come over there and beat it outta you?"

Dean blanched. "You wouldn't seriously…"

"Try me! I might be gettin' old, kid, but don't think for a second I can't still put you over my knee if necessary."

"Dude, I'm twenty-six years old!" Dean squeaked indignantly, earning a raised eyebrow from Sam.

"Then act like it, son! You been havin' nightmares about John?"

"Oh, come on, Bobby…"

"Fine. I'm grabbin' my keys. See you in a few hours."

"Alright, alright! I haven't been sleepin' much, okay?" He blatantly ignored his brother's concerned stare.

"_Now_ we're gettin' somewhere. I _know_ you ain't been eatin' right cause that's never been your forte… How much you been drinkin' lately?"

"Not a lot."

"What exactly do you consider a lot?"

"I dunno, man… Probably about six or seven beers a week. You want to know about all my bad habits or is the Q and A over?"

"No more questions. Just answers. You want to feel better, you've gotta start takin' better care of yourself, Dean. I know you've got a lot on your mind and that'd be enough to keep anyone awake at night, but you're gonna exhaust yourself into an early grave, ya hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. And I know. I'm pullin' it together. Just wasn't fast enough I guess."

"Cause you only started pullin' it together recently. Which tells me you slipped up in a hunt."

Dean scoffed, trying to hide the fact that he was unnerved by Bobby's ability to read him so easily. "How did you figure that?"

"Well, unless your dad was there forcin' you to take better care of yourself, which you already told me he ain't, then that means you think you endangered your brother somehow cause you're off your game. How close am I so far?"

Dean wiped a hand wearily over his eyes. "Pretty damn close actually."

"You gonna tell me what happened or should I just grill Sam? You know he'll fold like a bad hand…"

"He doesn't know." Dean chanced a glance at his brother whose eyes narrowed instantly. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Dean was talking about him.

"I don't know _what_, Dean?"

TBC

Please review! My poor muse is dying of exhaustion and could use a little reviving! lol


	12. Possession Obsession

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

A/N: Hey everyone! I never really clarified, but this story is roughly set between "Wendigo" and "Dead in the Water." I'm guestimating that John would have been gone for about three weeks at this time, which means Jessica died just over two weeks ago. Thank you, Pandora Jazz, for pointing out this oversight to me! And now, back to the show!

"I don't know _what_, Dean?"

"Time to air out the dirty laundry, son. Tell us what's goin' on, or I'll have Sam drag you to the hospital so _they_ can figure it out."

"Just stop! Both of you! You're not supposed to _grill_ sick people! You're supposed to let them get their rest!"

Dean pulled the blankets back up to his throat, not so much for the warmth, but because he felt emotionally exposed and he needed a safer place to which he could retreat.

"Dean…"

"Here, talk to Sam. Seems you two have gotten pretty chummy behind my back. Hope you'll excuse me, but I'm not really into three-ways." He tossed the phone into Sam's lap, then turned to face the other wall and buried himself beneath the covers.

Sam stared at his brother in shock until Bobby's muffled voice registered in his head. He lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey, Bobby? Can I call you back? Yeah, thanks. Talk to you soon."

He hung up the phone and sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. Without hearing the other half of the phone conversation though, the only way he could do that would be to talk to his brother.

"Dean?"

"Leave me alone, Sam," came the mumbled, not to mention _miffed_, reply.

"We didn't mean to upset you, man. We're just tryin' to help."

"News flash… Your help ain't helpin'."

"I'm sorry. I… I just… I'm gonna go grab you a glass of water. Then I'll leave you alone, okay?"

Dean grunted noncommittally.

Sam rose from the bed with a heavy sigh and made his way to the bathroom to grab the cup he had given to his brother earlier during his failed attempt at taking the pills. He held it under the faucet and was about to refill the glass when he paused.

He glanced at the weapons bag just outside the bathroom door, then glanced over at Dean's bundled form. He bit his bottom lip in thought, then silently moved to the duffle and pulled out a bottle of holy water. He filled the glass, then moved back to the side of the bed.

"Here, dude. Maybe it'll help with the headache," Sam offered lamely.

Dean poked his head out of the blankets to throw his brother an incredulous look. Unfortunately, even when pissed off, he couldn't fight the puppy dog look.

He rolled his eyes in exasperation and grabbed the drink from Sam, chugging half of it before handing it back.

"Satisfied?"

Sam had the nerve to look confused. "As long as you can keep it down long enough to hydrate yourself again, yeah."

"Cut the bullshit, Sammy. You _know_ what I'm talkin' about. No black smoke, no sizzlin' or burnin'… I'm clean."

Sam's eyes widened comically. "You _knew_?" Awkward…

"Give me _some_ credit, dude. I'm sick, not stupid. I could hear you movin' around in the duffle and your poker face could use a little work."

Sam had the decency to look embarrassed. "So why did you drink it?"

"Cause I'm hopin' maybe now you'll let me rest in peace for a while. And… Well, it's good you're bein' cautious cause if I _were_ possessed, which I'm _not_, I wouldn't want you to just take my word for it. Could get you killed someday."

Sam shook his head with a sad smile. "Do you ever think about _yourself_ instead of the rest of the world?"

"It's the world that needs savin', Sam. Not me. Get some sleep, dude."

With that, he rolled back over and shut the rest of the world out.

Sam stared at the back of his brother's head. "But who's gonna save it if you're gone?" he asked quietly, more to himself than to Dean.

At least now he could safely rule out possession…

TBC

Thank you all for responding to my SOS with reviews, and so quickly too! I love you guys! I just got hit with a ton of extra work, but I'll try to keep posting often!


	13. Gotta Go

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

Sam waited quietly by his brother's side, wondering if he should try a few more tests on Dean while he slept but then thought better of it. Instead, he moved silently out the door, cell phone in hand. Seconds later, he had Bobby on the other end.

"Hey, it's me. What the hell happened, man? Dean was seriously pissed."

"That's just a defense mechanism, Sam. I was gettin' close to the truth and he knew it."

"Okay, I'll bite. What's the truth?"

"It really _is_ just a common sickness, son. Your brother's worn himself ragged tryin' to save the world. He neglected to take care of his own damn self."

"Well _now_ I feel like an asshole. I just tried to slip him some holy water to see if he was possessed."

"And he called you out on it, didn't he. Bet _that_ was awkward."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, just a bit. I think he's asleep now though."

"I doubt it."

Sam's brow furrowed. "Why's that? He's been tryin' to make me let him sleep for a while now. He's exhausted."

"No, he's been tryin' to make you leave him alone and stop askin' questions. But I'll agree with you that he's exhausted. He just ain't lettin' himself get the rest he needs. I've got a feelin' he hasn't slept for days."

"Now that you mention it, I _have _been the first to fall asleep and the last to rise in the morning lately. But why's he doin' it?"

"I doubt it's intentional. He's scared, boy. Plain and simple."

"Scared of what?"

"Oh, the usual I suspect. He's afraid of bein' abandoned, he's worried about John, worried about losin' you too… He's probably scared that he's gonna wake up one day completely alone."

"Jesus, Bobby… He tried to follow me when I went out to the car earlier and he kept beggin' me not to leave him. I just figured he was babbling cause of the fever. You don't think that's what dad did to him, do you? Just up and left him without a word?"

"Wouldn't put it past him. Goodbyes were never exactly John's forte."

Sam kicked a small rock out into the parking lot, wishing he had something bigger to vent his frustration on. If possible, maybe something John shaped…

"That man is _unbelievable_ sometimes!"

"Yeah, well… Don't be too harsh on him, son. He's far from perfect, but he's always tryin' to do what's best for you boys. I'm sure he had his reasons. And let's not forget who left the family first…"

"I _had_ to, Bobby! Dad was suffocating me!"

"I know that, Sam, and I ain't faultin' you for it. I'm just sayin' Dean's got his reasons for havin' abandonment issues. That's all."

"I dunno how to help him."

"Tell him you'll always be there for him. It's the best you can do."

"But I can't lie to him, Bobby. Someday, he's gonna have to let me go my own way again. I'm not gonna live this life forever."

"Then just be there for him _now_. Make sure he gets back on his feet and he'll be alright. He's a tough kid."

"Yeah... Hey, Bobby? What was he talkin' about when he said _'he doesn't know'_? Is he hidin' somethin' from me?"

"Sorry, kid, but you'll need to ask _him _about that one. I never got the whole story."

Sam stood quietly for a moment, thinking. "So he's not asleep right now, huh?"

"Sam, if that boy is sleepin', then I'm Marilyn Monroe."

"…Gotta go, Bobby."

TBC

Sorry for the delay! I was in Vermont this weekend, but I'm back to writing now. Please review!!


	14. Secrets or Sammy?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

Dean heard Sam walk out the door and his eyes flew open as his heart began to thud painfully in his chest. God, since when had he become so clingy and co-dependent? He spent the majority of the past few years alone, either holding down the fort until his father returned or going out on a few solo hunts John thought he'd be able to handle without backup.

He had been left on his own for weeks at a time, using credit card scams, poker, and pool to keep himself afloat while he waited for John's call saying he was on his way back to the motel.

That's how things had been since Sammy left for college. That's what Dean had gotten used to, until that one fateful day when John's call never came. Dean waited a few extra days, made some phone calls of his own to hunters he knew were in the area and who might have knowledge of John's whereabouts… but there was nothing. John had simply vanished, and he left Dean behind. Worse than that, his abandonment had been intentional if the journal was anything to go by.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts when the door creaked back open again. He quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep, once he saw that it really was just Sam and not a potential threat. But he didn't quite close his eyes fast enough.

"Dean? Come on, man. I know you're awake. I saw you watchin' the door."

Dean didn't move, hoping his brother would get the hint and just leave him alone. He was working on getting his breathing back under control when a hand rested on his shoulder and made him jump. _Crap!_ How had Sam made it across the room so quietly? _Pain in the ass…_

"Dean? You alright?" There was that damn concern again…

"Jesus, Sammy… Don't sneak up on a guy like that. Especially not a hunter! That's a good way to get yourself killed!"

"No offense, man, but I'm pretty sure I could take you right now."

"In your dreams…"

Though Sam had only meant the comment as a joke, it stung a bit when Dean realized that his brother was probably right. Dean was supposed to be the big protector, but he couldn't even do _that_ right lately.

He had dragged Sam back into a life that the kid hated because Dean was too afraid to look for his father alone, he wasn't in time to save Jessica, he hadn't been able to find John yet, and he recently put a handful of lives in danger thanks to his lack of concentration and sleep.

His father would be so ashamed.

Dean broke out into a cold sweat, shivering and trying to curl up and hide from his own criticizing mind. His heart was still hammering in his chest and it was starting to hurt. He clenched his fingers into the comforter, desperate to regain control.

"Dean? Hey. Calm down, bro. You're gonna hyperventilate." Sam placed the back of his hand against Dean's forehead, feeling the heat coming off of his skin as well as the clamminess just above his brow. "Damn it…"

Sam strode into the bathroom again to rewet the facecloth, then returned to his brother's side. He folded the cloth, then held it against the back of Dean's neck.

"You really look like shit, Dean."

"B-bite me."

Sam sighed. He had a plan, but it wasn't a very good one. He needed to get Dean talking but he still had no idea what the topic was that needed to be discussed. Piece of cake… So he had to call Dean's bluff and hope to hell he folded.

"Look, Dean… Bobby told me what was goin' on with you."

Panic flashed through Dean's fevered eyes as they shot over to his little brother's, wondering if he had accidentally let something slip while talking to the older hunter. He replayed the conversation in his head, then quickly schooled his features.

"N-no he d-didn't, Sammy. I didn't t-tell him anyth-thin'."

"Oh no? He seems to think you're makin' yourself sick. Not on _purpose_," he hurried on when Dean glared at him, "but because you're bottlin' up too much and your body can't take the stress."

Though Dean's shivering eased off as his temperature evened out once again, his grip on the comforter tightened and his jaw clenched. He wanted to say something snarky about never having complaints from the ladies as far as his body was concerned, but he was afraid to open his mouth again, knowing how high his fever must be now. He didn't want to risk letting something slip.

Sam pressed on, hoping the fever would help loosen Dean's tongue. "Is it cause you're worried about dad? And what don't I know? Why're you keepin' things from me, man?"

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out his brother's presence and words. If he had the strength to block his ears and scream "la la la la la!" at the top of his lungs, he would have.

Sam knew he could take a jackhammer to Dean's mental wall for days without putting a chip in it, so he moved on to his last resort with a heavy heart and a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Fine, Dean. You want to lay here and get sick enough to die, I can't stop you. But I'm not gonna sit around and watch it happen either. Keep your secrets if they mean so much to you, but I'm leavin'."

TBC

Spoiler: The big chick flick moment of truth is coming up in the next chapter! So stay tuned, and please review!


	15. Sharing And Caring

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

Dean's breath hitched as he felt Sam's weight leave the bed beside him. His eyes flew open once again and he desperately threw out a hand and latched onto his little brother's wrist.

"No! Wait! Please don't leave me, Sammy… Please."

The unadulterated fear and desperation in Dean's fever-glazed eyes made Sam halt his retreat.

"Then talk to me, Dean! Stop shuttin' me out like I'm already gone! I'm right here, man! Take advantage of the company for once in your life!"

The fear was slowly turning into betrayal as understanding came over Dean. He knew this was another ploy to get him to talk, and he was pissed that it was working. Given the choice between keeping his secrets and keeping his brother, it really wasn't a tough decision to make. But that didn't mean he was happy about the ultimatum either.

Sam had backed him into a corner and Dean absolutely hated that feeling. He had two options now; submit and spill his guts, or lash out.

Instincts told him to lash out because that was easier than admitting how he felt, but he knew if he did that, he'd risk losing his brother forever. The fight drained out of him just as quickly as it had come.

"Okay," he croaked out softly, looking anywhere but at his younger sibling.

Sam was surprised that Dean had relented so quickly. He had expected an outright war and to see the submission and acceptance in his brother's features was like a knife to the heart. He had won the battle, but he had broken his brother to achieve it.

He wanted to apologize and hug Dean, to take back everything he had said and promise he'd never leave his side again. He wanted to rebuild the wall he had just torn down because what lay on the other side was much darker than he had expected. But he knew if he did any of that, he'd never find out the truth, and Dean's condition would worsen daily. So he had to accept the consequences of his actions, and follow through with what he had started.

"Okay," Sam whispered in return and sank back down to the mattress near his brother's hip.

Dean had yet to release his hold on Sam's wrist, but he didn't seem to realize it. He was too busy trying to figure out what to say next. Sam gently prodded him on.

"So what's this all about, Dean? What's keepin' you awake at night?"

Dean opened and closed his mouth twice, trying to get the words out and trying to keep them locked inside the depths of his mind at the same time. "I screwed up, Sammy," he practically whimpered, barely loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam frowned, leaning in a bit closer. "What? When?"

"Seems like all the damn time lately." Dean blinked heavily at the ceiling and sniffed, trying to hold himself together.

"Dean, I… I don't understand."

"When dad was here, everything made sense. He gave orders and I followed them… And I was _good _at it. But now he's gone, and I'm tryin' to figure out what he would want me to do and it feels like I'm lettin' him down every damn day. He left me, Sammy, and he didn't leave any instructions behind. I did _everythin'_ he ever asked of me and he just _left_! He had no right to do that to me!"

Sam's mind flashed back to the day Dean came to Stanford and replayed the events right up until this point. At first, Dean had been worried and hopeful that their father was still alive and he was determined to find him and save him. But then the cop gave Dean the journal, and he had been living on an emotional roller coaster ever since.

_That _was when things started falling apart. _That_ was when Dean stopped sleeping. _That_ was when he realized his father had actually abandoned him. John wasn't hurt somewhere praying to be found. He wasn't delayed from a hunt for which he wasn't fully prepared. He just moved on without leaving word for his dedicated son who would do anything for him. _That _was what was tearing Dean up inside.

"I dunno what I did wrong the night he left, but he had no intentions of comin' back and he left me in that motel room, waitin' for a phone call that would never come and prayin' to whoever the hell was listenin' that he was still alive somewhere. What kind of father does that to his kids, huh? If he had just told me what I did, I could have apologized or tried to fix it. Then I started thinkin', what if I deserved what I got?"

Sam forcefully wiped away his own tear as it made its way down his cheek. His heart ached for his brother and he was so pissed at his dad for putting Dean through all this.

"Dean, listen to me. You didn't do _anything _wrong, okay? This was _dad's_ mistake, not yours. He had no right to leave you like that without any word. If it had been me…"

"He probably wouldn't have left in the first place," Dean finished, his voice flat and reflecting the empty void he felt inside.

Sam felt cold. He wanted to comfort his brother and say that that wouldn't have been true, but who's to say it wasn't? Dean had always done everything in his power to make their father happy, but John barely seemed to notice him unless he screwed up. Everything had been about _Sam_ when they were younger. _"Keep an eye out for Sammy." "Watch out for your little brother, Dean…"_

And when Sam left for college, their horrible shouting match had been for the sole purpose of trying to make the boy stay. Though it wasn't a very pleasant experience, it had been more concern than John had ever shown his eldest.

"Dean, you don't need dad orderin' you around anymore. You're one of the best hunters out there!"

"Yeah?" Dean scoffed, full of self-loathing. "Is that why I let the Wendigo get the drop on me?"

"Dude, it was a _Wendigo_! Those things are vicious!"

Dean shook his head with a sad smile on his face. "You don't get it, man. I never told you what really happened cause I knew you'd be disappointed."

Then it clicked for Sam. _This _was what Dean had been keeping from him. "You've never disappointed me, Dean. _Never_."

"Might want to reserve judgment on that, Sammy. It mimicked dad's voice, okay? And like an idiot, I dropped all my training, ignored my gut instincts, and ran headlong into a trap, draggin' an innocent with me. I was hopin' to hell that I had been wrong about dad not bein' there anymore. I thought maybe he stuck around to help if we needed it. Hailey could've died cause of my stupidity. Hell, you _all _coulda died just by tryin' to save my worthless ass. You should've just left me in that cave…"

"Dean, stop. You're not worthless, okay? You're my big brother. You've been my mom and dad since before I can remember. We didn't need dad then, and we don't need him now. You're stronger than he ever was, and I know it's scary to have to think for yourself for the first time, believe me!

"I was terrified to go off to college cause I knew you wouldn't be there with me. But I had to get away from dad for a while, and I had to follow my own dreams instead of his. Once I figured that out and started livin' on my own, I realized that I was better off without him there, screamin' orders 24/7. You'll start to see that too. Just because he's not tellin' you what to do now, doesn't mean you're any less capable as a hunter. And we all screw up from time to time, man. That's how we learn. There's no shame in that."

Tears were falling heavily down Dean's cheeks now and he fought hard not to let out a sob. It felt like the weight on his shoulders had been lifted ever so slightly and suddenly he could breathe again. Why had he waited so long to share his feelings? Why had he put himself through all that torture? He should have known his brother would understand.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," he blurted out as the flood gates finally opened and he couldn't hold back any longer. He tried to hide his face in his hands, but Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him into a strong embrace. He sobbed into his baby brother's shoulder, wondering how Sam had grown up so quickly on him. "So damn sorry…"

A small smile graced Sam's face. "Shh… It's okay, Dean. Everything's gonna be fine now."

Sam wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but it was well after Dean's sobs had died down. Instead of hitched breaths, he was breathing deeply and evenly. Instead of shaking, he was a dead weight in Sam's arms. In fact, if Sam wasn't very much mistaken, Dean was finally getting the restful sleep he deserved.

He carefully pulled his cell phone from his pocket and sent Bobby a quick text message update.

_I think he's gonna be ok, Bobby._

TBC

Hope you liked the little brotherly-love moment! I've got a little awkward humor coming up and I'm starting to wrap this story up. Probably two chapters left. Any last little requests you want to see before it ends? Just let me know and I'll try to sneak it in! Thank you all again for your continued support!


	16. Cheap Date

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

The next morning, Dean was the first to wake. His eyes darted across the room to the bathroom, judging whether or not he had enough energy to make it that far and whether it was even worth getting out of bed for. Alas, his bladder made the decision for him.

With a sigh of annoyance, he threw the covers back and only then did he realize that there was an extra arm wrapped protectively around his abdomen, and it _wasn't_ attached to a hot girl. _Ah, crap…_

Sam was still sleeping soundly next to him and though he would never admit to it, Dean was so damn relieved to find that his little brother hadn't left after Dean's pathetic admissions from the night before. As Dean reflected back on his fevered ramblings, he groaned in embarrassment at the massive chick flick moment he had been forced into.

Trying to prevent a sequel, Dean took hold of his brother's wrist and carefully attempted to slide out from underneath it without waking Sam. Unfortunately, his brother's unconscious mind had other intentions.

Sam's arm tightened around Dean's waist protectively, pulling him into a closer embrace. Dean rolled his eyes, knowing that now he had no choice but to wake his brother's ass up cause he sure as hell wasn't going to put up with the cuddling for much longer. It would cramp his style.

"Hey, Samantha… You want to ease up on the death grip a bit?" He poked Sam's shoulder repeatedly until his little brother grumbled and started to stir.

"Huh?"

"Get off me, dude. You're not my type."

Sam's eyes flew open when the current situation finally registered with his groggy brain. He immediately drew his arm back. "Sorry."

Dean sat up the second he was released. "Uh huh… I've gotta take a leak. When I get back, none of this ever happened, got it?"

Sam stretched lazily. "Yeah, got it."

"Good." Dean padded across the room and shut the bathroom door behind him. After taking care of business, he stood in front of the sink, staring at his reflection. He still looked like shit, but the dark purple bags underneath his eyes didn't look as bad today.

He glanced at the door, wishing he could just hide in here forever now rather than face his brother again after last night. He had never bared his soul like that before, and there was a damn good reason for it.

That pain, that emptiness, that anger… It's what fueled him and kept him going every day. It's what kept him in the battle, fighting for the good to destroy the evil. Now…? Now he just felt lost and helpless.

He pulled his t-shirt off over his head, then reached out and turned on the shower. He could at least _postpone_ facing Sam again. Just for a little while…

**********

Back in the bedroom, Sam heard the shower start up and reached over to the bedside table for his cell phone. He owed Bobby some updates. Two rings later, and the old man answered gruffly.

"Sam?"

"Hey, Bobby."

"How you boys doin'?"

"Okay I think. Dean's in the shower, but I think things are gonna get back to normal now."

"Atta boy. Knew you could do it."

Sam smiled sadly, wishing his own father had said that to him once in a while too. He ran a hand through his unruly hair. "He was a real mess, man. I had no idea he was carryin' around so much guilt. I mean, when dad took off, he actually thought that…"

"I don't need to hear the details, Sam. It ain't really any of my business. What matters is that he's gonna be alright."

"Yeah. Thanks, Bobby."

"Anytime, boy. And I mean it, understand?"

"Same goes for you. I'm thinkin' of talkin' Dean into us swingin' by your place for a while, just until he's had a chance to regroup a bit before we tackle another hunt. I mean, if that's okay with you…"

"Door's always open. That ain't ever gonna change."

"You're the best, Bobby. I mean it."

"I have my moments."

Sam groaned. "Speakin' of _moments_… I'm not sure Dean's ever gonna get out of that shower after what happened this morning…"

Bobby chuckled. "You were snugglin' with him, weren't ya?"

"No! Well, not exactly… I was just…"

"Relax, son. I get it. You were just makin' sure he knew you were still there. I'm sure it's a kick to his macho pride, but he'll live."

"Course he will, but _I_ might not. Just in case, it's been nice knowin' ya."

"Stop bein' over dramatic and just buy him a damn cheeseburger. Kid's always been a cheap date. You boys just get here as soon as ya can. Got a few new clunkers out back your brother can help me rebuild."

"Sounds good. We'll see you in a day or so."

"Alright. Drive safe."

Sam hung up, then stared at the closed door that was blocking his brother from view. He hoped that when it opened again, things would go back to the way they were. Hell, maybe they would be even better than before. It would all depend on Dean.

TBC

Please review! One more chapter, then maybe an epilogue while they're at Bobby's… Almost at the end though!


	17. What Family is For

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

When the water turned cold, Dean had to give up on his shower and get back to facing reality. But when he stepped out of the tub and into the bathroom, he realized he had neglected to bring a change of clothes in with him while escaping the awkward tension of the bedroom.

He quickly dried off and then wrapped the towel tightly around his waist. He moved to the door and placed his ear against it, wondering what was happening on the other side of it. He was surprised to hear the front door open and shut and it took a lot of self-control to keep from panicking again.

Dean eased the bathroom door open, stuck his head out, and glanced around. Sam was no longer in the room, and neither was his duffle. Dean's bag, however, was placed directly in front of the bathroom door and a note on top in Sam's neat writing stated that he was loading the Impala and then running up the street to grab some coffee. He'd be back in fifteen minutes.

Dean let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and then he had to smile to himself. Sam knew him too damn well. He reached down and pulled his duffle into the bathroom, grabbing some clean clothes from it and getting dressed. Between that act and his extra long shower, he was already feeling drained again. _Damn, I hate being sick…_

He sneezed three times into the crook of his elbow, sending painful spikes through his head as the congestion continued to build. Too bad chick flick moments weren't powerful enough to obliterate illness as well. He zipped his bag back up, scanned the area for anything they might have forgotten, then moved back into the bedroom.

He dropped his bag by the door, then glanced around the room. The place had already been cleaned; all except for two white pills and a glass of water waiting for Dean on his bedside table. He snorted to himself. _Mother hen…_

Dean gratefully took the meds and slumped backward onto his bed to wait for his brother's return. What if Sam wanted to talk about what happened last night? What if he wanted to play therapist, demanding answers to questions Dean would much rather avoid? Even though he was alone in the room, he felt caged. He couldn't afford to break down like that again. If he did, he might never be put back together.

As the front door swung open, Dean quickly sat back up and had at least six different evasion techniques ready to go in case Sam started grilling him. Dean curled his hands into fists unconsciously. He had no problem reminding his little brother which one of them was older if the situation called for it. If Sam even _tried_…

"Hey, man. You ready to hit the road?"

Dean was stunned for a moment, having to switch gears to find the answer his brother was looking for instead of putting up a front. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good to go."

"Okay, great." Sam knew his brother was avoiding him ever since Dean jumped in the shower without grabbing a fresh set of clothes, so he was trying his best not to pressure him or bombard him with more questions even though he still had plenty of them.

He knew Dean was in a fragile state of mind right now, and he wasn't going to be responsible for pushing him over the edge for the second time in less than twelve hours. Instead, he got his answers by sweeping the room with his eyes, taking in all the small clues that would give him the answers he needed without ever having to ask his brother a damned thing.

First off, the pills he left for him were gone which told Sam that Dean still felt like crap but more than likely he wouldn't be admitting to that anytime soon. The fact that Sam had caught him laying down when he first opened the door was evidence enough that Dean was still thoroughly exhausted, even after a decent amount of sleep the night before.

Dean's bag by the door told Sam his brother was more than ready to hit the road, and the fact that a small corner of Sam's note was sticking out from Dean's t-shirt pocket was proof that his big brother was still afraid of being abandoned, but he trusted Sam to keep his word.

Dean was starting to feel antsy under his brother's scrutiny, so he stood quickly, moved across the room to grab his bag, and then headed for the Impala. "Get your ass in the car, Sammy. And don't even _think _about tryin' to hold hands on the drive."

Sam clapped Dean on the back of the neck as he passed him in the doorway, using the contact to see if his brother was still feverish or not. It was more subtle than putting his hand on Dean's forehead which was guaranteed to be met with bodily harm. And he knew if he bothered asking, he'd be given the usual response of "I'm fine."

Satisfied that Dean could at least make it to the car on his own, Sam trailed behind, locking up the room and giving Dean time to throw his bag in the trunk.

Without thinking, Dean started patting his jeans pockets looking for the keys, but Sam held them up, jingling them with a smirk on his face. "Your coffee is waiting for you on the passenger seat, dude."

Dean scowled. "Give me the keys, Sam. I can drive just fine."

"I don't think you heard me, Dean. I said your coffee is _on_ the passenger seat…"

Dean cocked an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what his brother was saying, then his eyes widened comically. "I swear to god, dude, if that cup falls over and spills in my car, your ass is grass!"

He jogged over to the passenger side and eased the door open, making sure he didn't shake the car too much. There was no stand to be found. Sam had indeed balanced the cup in the middle of the seat, knowing damn well it would take priority over Dean's demands to drive.

Once Dean had the cup safely in his hands and off of his upholstery, Sam was already behind the wheel. "You comin' or what?" he asked innocently and it took all of Dean's strength not to throttle the kid where he sat. He sank into the passenger seat moodily and sipped at his hot coffee.

After they had been on the highway for a while, Sam reached over and turned the radio down. "Hey, Dean?"

Dean grumbled under his breath. _Here it comes… Real nice, Sammy. Wait till we're in a speeding vehicle before interrogating me so I can't escape. Knew he let me off the hook a bit too easily…_

"Look, man… What I said back there… You know I wouldn't have actually left you like that, right?"

Dean blinked, thrown by his brother's choice of conversation once again. Well, he had to say _something_… "It's fine, Sam."

"No, it isn't. I never should have used that against you. I know you have abandonment issues, and it wasn't fair of me to take advantage of that."

"I do _not _have abandonment issues…"

"I'm just tryin' to apologize, Dean. I was desperate and didn't know how else to get you to talk, but I'm glad you finally did. And I just want you to know that I won't ever up and leave on you like dad did, and I won't go back to school without discussing it with you first."

"I'm not a child, Sam. You don't need to baby me, okay?" But inside, Dean felt the tightness in his chest loosen and the relief was so palpable, he could almost taste it.

Sam grinned. Sometimes his brother was just so predictable. "Whatever you say, man."

Dean sighed, feeling obligated to revisit their little heart-to-heart from last night just to clear something up. "And Sammy? Just for the record, I don't have a problem hunting on my own. It's just, I want us to be a family again, you know? The three of us back on the road like we used to be."

Sam nodded, unable to confess the fact that that would never happen again. Sam wasn't going to live the life of a hunter forever, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let John start bossing him around again. Not now that he has experienced what it's like to live his own life.

But Dean had been through enough lately. This was a discussion meant for another day, somewhere further down the road, after they've found their father and killed the yellow-eyed demon once and for all.

Sensing the slightly subdued change to Sam's mood, Dean felt the need to reassure his little brother, misconstruing the reason behind Sam's sudden sadness. "We'll find him, Sammy."

Sam looked over at his brother, seeing the confidence in his eyes. He smiled back. "I know, Dean. You look exhausted, dude. Why don't you try to get some sleep? We've got a long drive ahead of us."

"'m good. 'sides, if you think I trust you behind the wheel of my baby enough to sleep, you're sorely mistaken."

Sam jokingly punched his brother in the shoulder. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Half an hour later and Dean was slumped against the passenger window, snoring softly. Sam smiled fondly at his brother, glad he finally understood him a bit more now and wanting nothing more than to protect him from any additional pain the world might throw his way. They would reach Bobby's house in the late evening, and then he would have some backup in making sure Dean took his medication until he recovered fully.

Dean would be back on his feet and ready to rejoin the fight in no time. But until then, Sam would gladly take over the big brother role until Dean was well enough to force him to stop the mothering act. So maybe he got some twisted pleasure out of harassing his sick brother… After all, that's what family is for, right?

THE END

A/N: Maybe there will be an epilogue if enough people are interested… But if not, thank you all so much for your support, love, and reviews and I couldn't have written my stories without you! You are all great inspirers, and I hope you continue to read my stories in the future. Love and luck to all.


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernaturally related.

A/N: Here's the epilogue for all of you who requested it! Thanks again for your support and reviews.

When Sam pulled into the familiar junkyard, he felt all the tension in his chest ebb away. They were home.

He was exhausted from the long drive, not allowing Dean to take over at all. He glanced over at his big brother, pleased to find him sleeping against the window once again.

Dean had woken up occasionally along the way, checking on Sam's progress and making fun of how his little brother drove like a grandma, but after the wise-cracks, he'd slump down in the seat and fall back asleep. This time, he had been out for over an hour.

Sam really didn't want to wake Dean, but he figured he'd be more comfortable inside and Bobby was waiting for them. He reached out tentatively and shook Dean's shoulder.

"Hey, man. We're here."

Dean came back to consciousness with a start, jerking out of his brother's reach. "Huh? What?"

"We've made it," Sam reassured, keeping his distance while Dean oriented himself.

"Oh, right…" He glanced up at Bobby's cozy place and felt a sense of trepidation. He loved the man like a father, but when it came to mothering, he was worse than Sam. "Dude, maybe we should just find a motel nearby. It's really late and I don't want to risk gettin' Bobby sick too."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. He had expected this. "Get out of the car, Dean."

Grumbling under his breath, Dean levered himself out of the Impala and stretched his kinked muscles with a groan before making his way to the trunk.

"I've got the bags, man. Head inside," Sam stated, earning a death glare from Dean.

"I'm not useless, Sam. I can carry my own shit, okay?"

"Fine. Just tryin' to help."

Dean rolled his eyes and swung his duffle onto his shoulder with a bit more enthusiasm than expected. He ended up throwing himself off balance and had to grab Sam's arm to steady himself. Sam immediately responded, swinging his arm out behind his brother's back to prevent him from falling.

"Whoa, easy, Dean! You alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. Bag was heavier than I thought it was, that's all. Come on. Let's go wake up the sleepin' crocodile."

"That's Mr. Crocodile to you, boy," Bobby responded from a few feet away. He had watched the Winchesters pull up the driveway and went outside to greet them. "And he's already awake."

Dean had the decency to blush slightly, but blamed it on the fever. "Hey, Bobby. Thanks for puttin' us up for a few days."

"My house is your house, kid. Speakin' of, let's get you boys in there before you get any sicker."

As they started to pass him, Bobby drew Dean in for a hug and surprised him enough to be able to take the duffle from his shoulder without him realizing it until it was too late. "Good to see ya, Dean."

"Yeah, you too, Bobby, but I can carry my own bag, man."

"And risk you fallin' down the stairs and suin' my ass? I don't think so. Now get in the house."

Sam bit the side of his lip to keep from laughing as his brother was bested by an old man. He gave Bobby a more compassionate hug, thanking him for everything he'd done for them, and then followed his brother up the steps.

Bobby watched the guys make their way inside and he smiled warmly. "Welcome home, boys."

Sam and Dean crashed the second they made it to their bedroom. Bobby snuck in when he was sure they were out and started assessing the damage so he knew what he was going to be dealing with come morning.

Dean had passed out face-down, fully clothed on top of the sheets. Sam had at least stripped down to boxer shorts and a t-shirt and managed to climb under the covers.

Bobby searched the closet for another heavy blanket and carefully draped it over Dean's slightly shivering form. He rested the back of his knuckles against the boy's cheek and sighed. He was sick alright. And in the morning, he was going to lay down the law.

He took up his post in a ragged armchair by Dean's bed to monitor the boys while they slept. He wanted to be there if they woke up and needed anything.

As the sun rose just above the horizon, Bobby quietly made his way downstairs to throw on a pot of coffee. By some miracle, the boys were so exhausted that they slept through the night, undisturbed.

He was in the process of cooking breakfast when he heard the shuffling of socked feet coming down the hallway. He already knew which boy it would be, even before he heard the muffled coughs and sniffs.

"Bed and bathroom, kid. That's it. You need anythin' else, just ask."

Dean, who had just reached the kitchen, gave the man his best bitch face; one he had actually stolen from his brother. He had his arms crossed over his chest, but it was more to stay warm than to give off a defiant persona. "Oh come on, Bobby. It's a cold, for cryin' out loud. I'm not dyin' or anythin'!"

"My house, my rules, boy. Bed. Now."

Dean quirked an eyebrow at the order, debating on whether he should push Bobby or just concede. Bobby answered that for him pretty quickly.

"You want to make this complicated, I'll take away your bathroom privileges too. What's it gonna be?"

"Alright! I'm goin', I'm goin'… Sheesh." Dean turned with a backwards wave and slowly stumbled his way back towards the bedroom. If he were honest with himself, the warmth of the blankets sounded pretty damn good right now.

He clambered back into bed and was hard pressed to stay awake when the warmth enveloped him. Glancing over, he saw that his brother was just starting to wake up as well. Good timing too, cause Bobby was on his way with steaming plates of breakfast.

He handed the bleary-eyed Sam a plate with bacon, hash browns, and eggs on it, then handed Dean a bowl.

"Ugh, Bobby… What the hell is this?"

"Oatmeal." At Dean's look, he quickly added, "Just shut up and eat it, ya idjit."

Sam smirked, taking care to thoroughly enjoy his first piece of bacon. Dean scowled at him from across the room.

"That just ain't fair," Dean grumbled.

"Tell you what, eat that whole bowl and keep it down, and I'll get you somethin' a bit heavier later," Bobby bargained.

Halfway through the bowl, Dean was racing for the bathroom. He had to admit, the oatmeal was much easier to deal with the second time around than a plate of bacon and eggs would've been. He never second guessed Bobby's orders again.

Bobby kept Dean on a rigid schedule for medication and meals. When he wasn't eating, he was forced to rest. Once his fever was gone, he was allowed to roam the rest of the house at will, and when he could keep down three meals a day, he was granted access to the yard where he spent most of his time tinkering with the junk cars and tuning up the Impala.

He found a certain peace out there that he couldn't find anywhere else. He could blare his classic rock and just get lost in the familiar motions, not having to think about all the crap that's been haunting him for years. Out here, he was free.

Sam and Bobby took turns coming out to check on him, making sure he was still taking his meds and drinking plenty of water. Occasionally, Bobby would help him out with the repairs, giving them a chance to chat about things Dean didn't feel comfortable talking to Sam about. The man never pushed him, just prodded here and there, and Dean was grateful for it.

He was sleeping more regularly now and was regaining his strength more each day. Once he had repaired a handful of Bobby's clunkers and the Impala was good to go, he felt restless and ready to jump back into the hunt.

It took a bit of convincing, but eventually Sam caved. They packed up their bags and chose a direction in which to head.

"Thanks for everything, Bobby," Dean stated as he initiated the goodbye hug process.

"You call next time things get rough, ya hear?"

"Yes, sir."

"You let it get that bad again, and I'll take it out on your hide."

"Understood."

Sam's hug came next and he patted the kid on the back before releasing him. "You boys take care of yourselves, and don't be strangers."

"We'll be back before you know it, Bobby," Sam smiled.

"I'll hold ya to it. Drive safely."

The boys headed towards the Impala and Dean paused at the driver's side door. "Sam…"

Sam hesitated for a second, then tossed the keys to his brother. Yep, things were finally back to normal.

THE ACTUAL END!

Thank you all once again, and hope to catch you next time around! And for those of you reading Sacrificial Son, I promise I will update again soon. My muse has been taking a beating lately! I'd appreciate any final reviews, and Happy St. Patty's Day to all!


End file.
